monster_girl_encyclopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема форума:Общение/@comment-30766262-20170128153106/@comment-26266143-20170302160127
От Infinet: Ну таки да, из КК писатель неважный, рисует круто, а пишет хреново. Сам поражался примитивному стилю что падших дев, что гайда второго. Ему бы не в одиночку лямку тащить, а пригласить толкового сценариста Ну как минимум Падшая имеет божественный уровень (создала огромное измерение, наделила слуг возможностью давать благословение (которое кстати есть и у Посейдона) и нахимичила в этом измерении со временем) и ее не было до появления ПД, ибо тогда ВБ ее прижучила, ведь прямое нарушение ее заповедей (мол не прелюбодействуй и тд. А смысл посылать армию? Большое скопление людей наверняка почуют монстры, которые для Героя посланного убить ПД не соперники, а вот рядовых солдат разнесут. Скорее наоборот, Герой должен привлекать поменьше внимания - его задача убить короля немаленькой территории с кучей врагов, а ломанться туда армией значит как минимум потерять секретность, да и что мешает ПД банально уйти из своего дворца если Герой все же силен? Вот цитаты: For example, the knights, etc. of the Demon Lord's army are told that they can do as they please with captured male prisoners, and they pride themselves on high morale. They joyfully engage in battle using all their power to capture the soldiers. Что в сухом остатке? У монстров солдат хороший боевой дух и они с радостью учавствуют в битве. Несмотря на индивидуализм, получение мужа для них цель в жизни номер 1, и следовательно страха они не испытывают. В конце концов речь идет о монстрах Насчет подчинения ПД - ну так она же лидер. В средние века люди тоже отхватывали от королей за попытку поползновения на трон, все правильно. Да и не сдалась монстрам власть, вот не нужна она им Вообще, как ни крути а монстры превосходят людей. Неудивительно что они побеждают, как человека не муштруй, а он все равно проиграет выступив против такго превосходящего существа Рисовка порой тоже падает в уровне - смотрим на ламию, к примеру. И да, из всех работ по MGE сам КС написал лишь три, ЕМНИП, - остальное написано другими, а сам КС был лишь художником. Мне кажеться или что-то тут неправильно? Насколько я могу судить по обрывкам переводов обрывков лора ПБ это первая ВБ, которая пала после выброса устроенного ПД. Этот момент все еще не до конца понятен. А ВБ это скорее не Свет и Добро, а Порядок. Армия подкрепленная героями и заклинателями, которая пройдется по земле противника убивая, сжигая все что горит и посыпая солью землю - разве это плохая боевая единица когда нужно не покорить, но уничтожить? Мне кажеться что для такоя цели подобная тактика подойдет идеально. Боевой дух еще не все. История учит нас, что важна дисциплина, выучка и опыт. Ветеранов у монстров быть впринципе не может, ибо получив желаемое они сразу валят как "премиальные прыгуны" Севера во время Гражданской войны в США, а на территориях вроде Лескатии, где почти все получили желаемое, есть проблемы с новыми рекрутами для войска. Привить им дисциплину практически невозможно ведь они просто плюнут на это дело(армию) и отправятся на поиски муженька самостоятельно. Выучка может быть у отельных личностей, но попытки обучения скорее всего обречены на провал из-за необходимости прилагать к этому усилия. Именно поэтому я называю "войско" монстров ордой. Суть в том, что без пинка они даже не пошевелятся. Тот же рыцарский корпус ПД и ее Заклинательное подразделение просто воплощения безалаберного воплощения к обязанностям. Подготовить армию в стиле испанских терций у на текущем уровне развития мира MGE не должно составлять проблем, а вот прорвать лес пик довольно проблематично при любой живучести, не говоря уже о том, что к нему нужно подобраться под обстрелом, если добавит примитивный огнестрел вроде аркебуз, а мечники могут прирезать любого кто прошмыгнет мимо при должном везении. А солдаты уровня армии Нидерландов при Морице Оранском или Каролинеров шведских королей вполне смогли бы победить плохо подготовленного и обученного противника который вряд ли выдержит лобовое столкновение. Энтузиазм и боевой дух это конечно хорошо, но без дисциплины, подготовки, организации и грамотного командования они ничего не стоят.